Not Far Enough
by Delorean7
Summary: Sequel to 'Going Too Far'. Had this in my mind for a while now.


**A/N: Happy New Year Readers. After writing 'Going Too Far', the idea of a sequel kept on simmering in my Cooking Pot of Genius. So after a few months, I blurted out "I'll do it". My friend who was with me at the time looked disturbed and responded with, "Do what?" Unlike this story, that didn't end well. That fact aside, read on. P.s: This is set after 'The Eternal War'.**

_**1912, Atlantic Ocean**_

"Liam, are you okay?" Danny asked as Liam picked himself up off of the floor. He began to rub his head where it had hit the floor.

"Don't worry Danny-Boy. I'm fine" he responded. In his head, he began to go over what had just happened. Not two minutes ago, he was in his quarters with Danny, he'd been sitting on his bunk reading 'The Time Machine' by H.G Wells, Danny had been writing a letter to his family on a fold-out desk in the corner, when suddenly, there was a ear piercing scraping noise and their quarters shook so much that he'd fallen off of his bunk. Danny lifted his fold-out desk back onto its legs and dusted himself down. Liam did the same.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked. Liam shrugged.

"We must have hit somethin'. You want to go have a look?" he replied. Danny nodded and they headed up to the top deck. When they reached the top, they saw a group of people gathered by the Port side. Liam tapped a fellow steward on the shoulder and he turned to face them.

"What did we hit?" Liam asked in a concerned tone.

"I didn't get a good look, I was in the Dining Room. But I think it was a iceberg" the steward replied, gesturing towards the chunks of ice which were scattered over the deck. Liam and Danny faced each other then headed over to the railings, they looked back the way they came to see a large white shape dissapearing fast.

"Jayzus. This doesn't look good" Liam said.

"Tell me about it" Danny replied.

_**2011, New York**_

"Well Bob, how does this look?" Liam asked as he drew back the curtains to the Men's Changing Room. Bob scanned Liam up and down; he wore black high-tops with white soles, dark skinny jeans, a Star Wars T-Shirt and a black hoodie.

"Recommendation: Change the T-Shirt" Bob responded blankly. Liam seemed taken aback by this.

"What's wrong with Star Wars?" Liam asked.

"I've researched Clothing Patterns from Maddy's Time Period. And the last time I researched them, Females of the twenty-first century do not appeal to that certain movie" Bob replied. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez Bob, you didn't have to sugarcoat it" Liam mumbled. He began to search through the clothing racks until he found a black, button-up shirt with a white plaid pattern on it. He took it inside the changing rooms and later emerged wearing it.

"How's this?" he asked the support unit. Bob scanned him once again before responding.

"I am predicting a 98% success rate the Maddy will find you…appealing" Bob responded a bit more generously. Liam smiled and headed back inside the changing room. He paid for the clothes and he and Bob headed back out into the shopping mall. As they made their way to the exit, Liam spotted a 'Burger King'. He turned to Bob.

"How long do we have until the next time bubble appears?" he asked. Bob's eyelids fluttered as he searched his databanks.

"Approximately: 1 hour, 46 minutes and 31 seconds. Why do you ask?" he replied. Liam gestured towards the restaurant.

"I could use a BK Fish Burger" Liam responded. Once inside, Liam ordered a BK Fish Burger and a Medium Coke whilst Bob ordered Chicken Tenders. A few minutes into the meal, Bob began speaking to Liam.

"Is there something troubling you Liam O'Connor?" Bob asked in an almost caring voice. Liam looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Bob?" he asked in return.

"Well, ever since you agreed to go on this…date…with Maddy, you've had raised heartbeats whenever you see her, you sweat, you seem to only get like this when you are around her" Bob explained. Liam rolled his eyes at the support unit's lack of human emotion.

"Bob, this is what human's call: Being Smitten" Liam explained. Bob's head tilted slightly to the left.

"My system doesn't contain a definition for the term: Smitten. Explain" Bob responded. Liam rolled his eyes once again.

"Being smitten is when two people really like each other, it's like infatuation. Surely, your system has a definition of that" Liam explained. Bob's eyes flickered as he looked through his memory.

"Affirmative. This may explain why I've seen similar symptoms with Maddy" Bob replied. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Bob just ignored the question.

"I also heard her and Sal discussing if you were…well, I believe her exact words were: He is so gorgeous" Bob recited from memory. Liam smiled slightly.

"You were eavesdropping on them?" he asked, surprised at Bob.

"Negative. I just increased my range of hearing by 2 meters and they happened to be talking at the same time" Bob lied. Liam could've sworn he saw him smile.

"What would I do without you Bob?" Liam asked.

"Well, if not for me you would've never escaped from the Nazi-" he began until Liam cut him off.

"Bob, you're doing that 'In Depth' thing again," he warned with a grin.

_**2001, New York**_

"So wait? Liam is taking you on a date…in a different time?" Sal asked yet again, Maddy sitting at the computer.

"For the final time Sal, YES. And I have no idea where he's taking me" Maddy replied.

"So?" Sal asked menacingly. Maddy looked confused.

"So what?" she replied.

"What was your first kiss with him like?" Sal asked again. Maddy's eyes widened.

"Sal, I can't tell you THAT" Maddy replied.

"Was it warm?" Sal asked irritatingly.

"Sal, quit it" Maddy warned.

"Did you slip him the tongue?" Sal asked again, causing Maddy to flip.

"Sal, I swear…" she almost continued until she saw that it was time to bring them home. Sure enough, Liam and Bob emerged; Liam held a bag in his right hand.

"Was ten years into the future really an appropriate place to buy new clothes?" Maddy asked, causing Liam to smirk.

"Trust me, it was worth it" Liam replied, before heading over to his bunk. She kept her eyes fixated on him until he'd sat down. Sal nudged her and she came back to reality.

"Were you staring at him?" Sal asked with a smile. Maddy almost went as red as her hair.

_**2011, London**_

"Can I turn around yet? I swear this brick wall's looking back AT ME," Liam urged as he waited for Maddy to finish changing.

"Give it a rest. I'm done" she responded. Liam turned around and his eyes went wide. She wore white converses, black tights, a denim skirt, a purple top with white stripes, and her navy hoodie and instead of her glasses, she wore contacts. Liam had never seen her without them before, and he liked it.

"How do I look?" she asked, her blush undetectable due to the night sky. Liam sighed.

"You look incredible" he complimented. She smiled happily. They stood in silence for about 5 minutes until Maddy finally broke it.

"So, where are we going? And why wouldn't you tell me which time we're going to?" she asked impatiently. Liam grinned.

"Follow me" he replied. She walked along side him and entwined her fingers with his hand. Liam felt warm inside when she rested her head on his shoulder. As they made their way through the streets of London, Maddy couldn't help but notice a big event happening near the London Eye. Hundreds of people were gathered around it, looks of excitement as far as the eye could see, Maddy had seen something like this on TV before, she gasped as she realised what it was.

"Is this…what I think it is?" she asked. Liam smirked and looked at his digital watch.

"Maddy Carter. The date is December 31st 2011, and it'll be midnight in…" as if he knew it would happen, the crowd of people began to count down from ten. But just before the clock hit zero, Maddy pulled Liam in for a kiss. Fireworks shot up into the air around them as they watched from the bridge.

As their lips parted, Maddy pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, making Liam smile.

"I love you too" he responded. They loosened from their hug and watched as the people began to disperse from The London Eye. Maddy looked towards Liam.

"You know, you're the first guy I've really liked since college," she mentioned. Liam turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Am I better than them?" he asked smugly. Maddy smiled at his ego.

"Yep. Who was your last love interest?" she asked. This question made Liam's smile fade, his head dropped slightly. Maddy could see something was wrong.

"Liam, what is it?" she asked. Liam turned to her.

"It happened on the Titanic…" he began.

_**1912, Atlantic Ocean**_

"Hurry, faster" Liam urged the passengers as they charged towards the lifeboats. Liam had heard only a few minutes ago that they were evacuating the ship. He watched as tearful children said goodbye to their fathers as the women and the children were first to go. He sighed, if that was his child, he couldn't have done it. He shook it off as Danny headed up to him, a look of nervousness on his face.

"We've got a problem. You know that girl Stephanie was with?" he asked. Liam nodded.

"Well I ran into her a moment ago. She says Stephanie hasn't come back up yet" he finished. Liam's eyes widened and they both headed down to the lower stairwell. They followed the sound of screams until they found a crowd of passengers trapped behind a shutter door, begging the steward to let them go past. Liam and Danny headed over. They gasped as they saw Stephanie with red, puffy eyes.

"Stephanie? What's going on?" Danny asked.

"H-he won't let us go through" she sniffed.

"I've told you for the last time Miss, you need to head up the Main Stairwell" he ordered.

"There is no Main Stairwell you fool! It's all underwater!" a passenger behind Stephanie yelled. Liam's eyes narrowed, he grabbed the other Steward by the soldier and turned him so they were face to face.

"You have to let them through. They're going to drown if you keep them there" Liam ordered, yet the Steward stood tall.

"I'm sorry Mr. O'Connor, but rules are ru-"

SMACK!

The steward dropped to the ground and Danny rubbed his sore fist. Liam just stared at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That was…brilliant" Liam commented. Danny smiled and pulled open the shutter door. Instantly, all the passengers hurried past them, except Stephanie of course. She pulled Liam and Danny into a hug and the three of them headed back up to the top decks. But before they could head to the lifeboats, the chief steward stopped them in their tracks.

"O'Connor, Finnegan, I need you to make sure every cabin at the end of deck E is empty. Go now" he ordered.

"But sir-" Danny tried to respond, but he was cut off.

"No buts Finnegan, go now!" he ordered once again. Liam stopped him before he could go any further.

"No Danny, Deck E could be below the waterline by now, let me go" Liam offered. Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you insane Liam? You can't go by yourself" he retaliated.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure you and Stephanie get off this ship, I'll get on another boat," he explained. Danny nodded and saluted Liam. Liam saluted back. But before he could go any further, Stephanie spun him around and kissed him full on the lips.

"Good luck" she said as they parted. Liam stumbled down the stairs to Deck E whilst Danny watched the whole time.

"Good luck Liam," he whispered before making his way to the lifeboats.

_**2011, London**_

Maddy had tears brimming in her eyelids as he finished the story. Liam hadn't faced her since he'd started.

"Liam, I'm so sorry" she said. He rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not sad about it anymore" he explained.

"Why?" she asked, slightly confused. Liam pulled her into a kiss before answering.

"Because you make me happy" he replied. Tears of joy streamed out of Maddy's eyes as she pulled him in for a final kiss.

**A/N: One thing you need to know about my A/N's: They could begin in 2011 and end in 2012. This is one of those A/N's. Anyway, I've been thinking about writing another sequel for the G2F** **Saga. If you think this is a good idea, either review or PM. Laters, you guys are epic.**


End file.
